Rindu, dan Kesal
by matsura akimoto
Summary: Semua orang tak menganggapmu lagi sebagai Kapten, tapi tidak denganku. # AiHina onesided. A gift for nutmeg-not-head. Warning inside. PUBLISH ULANG. RnR?


**Rindu, dan Kesal**

© Matsura Akimoto

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Hurt/Comfort

Words : 527 words (story only)

.

**C****anon**, **OOC **–mungkin?—, **1st's POV **–Momo Hinamori—, monolog, Hinamori-centric, AiHina onesided, etc.

Special thanks for nutmeg-not-head. :) maaf jika fanfiksi ini teramat abal dimata anda. m(_ _)m

**Don't like? Don't read.**

.

.

Hei, Kapten, aku merindukanmu—kau tahu?

Aku tak sanggup atau mampu untuk menggantikanmu sebagai pemimpin di batalyon 5. Meskipun begitu, aku tak mau jika ada yang duduk di kursi yang dulu sering kau duduki itu, bahkan aku sendiri tak mau. Entah mengapa, semua begitu cepat—saking cepatnya, kursimu itu telah berdebu.

Aku mengatakan tidak sanggup, hanya karena tak mau menggantikanmu. Biarlah posisi itu tetap ada padamu, Kapten.

Semua orang tak mengganggapmu lagi sebagai Kapten, tapi tidak denganku. Hanya aku satu-satunya yang masih memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'Kapten', walau sesekali aku ditegur karena memberikan embel-embel '_taichou_' setelah menyebutkan namamu.

Kau tahu, Kapten? Kamarmu telah dikosongkan. Setiap kali aku bersikeras ingin masuk ke sana, pastilah aku akan diberikan larangan. Menyebalkan.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka semua begitu tolol—kau berjasa banyak bagi _Soul Society_ walau berkhianat, 'kan? Aku tahu itu. Karenanya, kau tetap kuanggap pahlawan—tapi selain aku, tak ada lagi yang mengganggapmu begitu.

Mengapa kau yang disalahkan, Kapten? Padahal yang berbuat jahat selama ini bukan kau—dan aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas! Mengapa kau yang harus dipenjara? Dua puluh ribu tahun itu waktu yang teramat lama, Kapten...

Walau aku tak melihatnya, aku tahu—masih ada kebaikan di balik wajah dinginmu itu. Masih ada rasa iba di dalam sorot mata beriris coklatmu yang tajam itu. Namun mengapa mereka semua—yang bodoh itu—tak dapat merasakannya, Kapten?

Aku tak tega ketika melirik—secara diam-diam—meja kaligrafimu yang telah berdebu dan tak ada apapun di atasnya itu. Tapi aku selalu merasa lega dan senang, jika bayangmu—yang selalu menghantuiku itu—terlihat di depan meja itu, dan sedang membuat kaligrafi indah.

Dan yang membuatku sedih, tak ada satupun _shinigami_ yang bersedia untuk membersihkan meja itu. Mereka semua hanya melayangkan pandangan jijik dan benci. Tapi saat aku sendiri yang akan membersihkannya, malah dilarang oleh para _taichou _lainnya.

Dilarang.

Dilarang.

Dilarang.

Bahkan mengingatmu saja aku dilarang. Aku benci itu, Kapten! Aku merasa terkekang.

Semua orang—bahkan _shinigami_—mengatakan padaku bahwa aku akan merasa lebih hidup jika melupakanmu. Mereka semua konyol! Padahal aku akan merasa mati jika melupakan semua kenangan indah tentang dirimu, Kapten—bahkan menurutku, semua kenangan tentangmu adalah kenangan yang baik nan indah.

Dulu, ketika kau pergi –bersama dua pengkhianat lainnya—, kau memecahkan kacamatamu, 'kan, Kapten? Aku menyimpannya. Tapi beberapa lama berlalu, kacamata itu hilang. Kutanyakan pada beberapa _shinigami_, dan mereka semua menjawab—

—kacamatamu telah dibakar dan dimusnahkan, Kapten! Aku kesal...

Kenapa mereka semua tak memperbolehkanku mengenangmu, Kapten? Padahal mereka tahu betul, jikalau Kapten adalah orang yang paling kusayangi.

Aku merindukanmu, Kapten. Meskipun untuk yang terakhir kali, aku ingin berbincang-bincang kembali bersamamu. Ingin tertawa bersama. Ingin bersama-sama memberi makan para ikan koi-mu.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, ya. Hahaha...

Apa kau dapat mendengar tawa pahitku ini, Kapten? Pasti tidak mungkin, ya—karena jarak _Soul Society_ dan _Mugen_ itu teramat jauh...

Aku juga tak tahu, apakah setelah kau bebas nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Dua puluh ribu tahun itu sama saja memenjarakanmu hingga mati, bukan? Dan mungkin juga dua puluh ribu tahun mendatang aku sudah mati, ahaha...

Sekali lagi, Kapten—aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin membuktikan pada mereka bahwa kau tidak bersalah—dan berbeda fakta dengan omong kosong mereka yang mengatakan bahwa dosamu sudah teramat berat...

.

.

**Rindu, dan Kesal**; selesai

.

.

Awalnya saya hanya iseng membuat fanfiksi ini. Tapi saat mengingat bahwa saya pernah dinasehati habis-habisan oleh nutmeg-san melalui concrit panjang, saya merasa ingin berterima kasih. Terima kasih, nutmeg-san. :)

Konyol. Menurut kalian –terutama bagi nutmeg-san—, fanfiksi saya ini pasti amat-sangat abal, bukan? Maafkan saya.

Entah mengapa, saya sedang tertarik dengan fanfiksi yang berbau monolog. :D

Ah, Hinamori rasanya agak OOC. Sekali lagi, maaf. Itu karena saya tak memperdalam tentang bagaimana sifat Hinamori. Dia yang harusnya IC, tapi malah OOC—menurutku...

Oh, iya. FANFIKSI INI PUBLISH ULANG, BUKAN HASIL COPY. Jika anda merasa pernah membaca fanfiksi ini, itu artinya anda memang pernah membacanya langsung dari saya.

_Mind to review, or concrit_? :)


End file.
